Voice and data networks may experience degradation of performance resulting from many different issues in the network. These issues may include backhaul issues, such as a noisy or failed link, an overloaded link, damaged cable, dirty fiber, a crashed server or an overloaded server; etc. Issues may also arise based on software problems, such as incorrect buffer settings, incorrect format for packets, excessively delayed packets, corrupt, or missing packets, corrupt routing tables, etc. Problems may be intermittent or continuous. Intermittent problems tend to be more difficult to diagnose than continuously present problems.